Jealousy, War and a Whole Lot of Other Stuff
by Enlightened Chaos
Summary: Given eight beautiful strong girls what's a guy to do. Better summary inside Please RR
1. Prologue

Summary: Prince Trunks has been given eight beautiful strong girls to choose from for his mate. The thing is he doesn't want to. But when he meets one specific Princess he'll be seeing things from a different point of view.  
  
A/N: ok the plot isn't the most original plot in the world, well the first half isn't the last half will be different. Why? You'll see. I'll give a description of the five Princesses in the first chapter. Sooner or later there will be a poll on which one Trunks will end up with and just to make it interesting Marron and Pan are in it as well as an enemy that the Sayains thought they had got rid of. Please R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters. I do own the five princesses and their family and friends  
  
Jealousy, War and a Whole Bunch of other stuff  
  
Prologue  
  
"Trunks you are 21 and of mating age there is no excuse why you can't pick a mate now" pleaded Queen Bulma desperately  
  
"Mother if I were to mate I want it to be my choice not who you think is best for me!" yelled Trunks  
  
"Boy you will not use that tine of voice with your mother" shouted King Vegeta  
  
"Father stay out of this"  
  
"Trunks please"  
  
"No please it's my decision"  
  
"Well then you leave me no choice"  
  
"What are talking about"  
  
"A year ago your father and I talked about it and we decided that if you didn't choice a mate my your 21st birthday we were going to have to say narrow your choice that those that we think will suit you the most"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well we gave you a chance and you know the laws. Let me explain, your father only wanted you to choose from the Sayian race but I compromised with him and said that we could put two Sayian girls in and the rest would be made up of other civilizations I think is most appropriate"  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"We are going to hold a contest to see which of the eight girls that I have sent for you will mate with. It is still your choice but you won't have very long to choose"  
  
"How can you do something like this" bellowed Trunks  
  
"We are only looking out for you and don't you start yelling at me mister the invitations have already been sent out the girls will be here in a week so I suggest you get your act together"  
  
"Ah." growled Trunks as he stormed out of the room.  
  
'I can't believe they're doing this to me, don't they understand that I need to find my own mate and not just some pampered princess' thought Trunks walking down the corridor to his room  
  
"By the look on you're face I'm guessing mum and daddy told you," said Bra walking towards him  
  
"Did you have a hand in this?" asked Trunks  
  
"I wished I did then I could tell them all you're secrets but unfortunately no. this was their idea alone" answered Bra  
  
"Yeah I'll bet" muttered Trunks  
  
"No I mean it. It can't be that bad can it I mean Daddy knows that you can't have a mate that let's say take all you can give" teased Bra as she watched a blush creep up onto her brothers face. "You have to have someone that both Daddy and mum likes so therefore she has to be quite strong and graceful I don't think there are many Princess like that around so you should be able to find someone"  
  
"Bra it were only that easy," said Trunks as she walked into his room and closed the door  
  
Meanwhile back with King Vegeta and Queen Bulma  
  
"Vegeta do you think we should have done that?"  
  
"It's for the boy's own good and plus you and I picked them together and we have found eight of the best don't worry" muttered Vegeta  
  
"I hope you're right because it could get very complicated it you aren't"  
  
"Woman I'm always right" growled Vegeta  
  
"Sure you are Vegeta"  
  
Please R/R Iceflame 


	2. What Lies Beneath

Ok here's the next chapter. I tried to make it long to make up for the long no update time. Please tell me what you think. Ok this story will most likely turn out to be a T/M only because I have other plans for Pan and my main character Sly. I love T/P don't get me worn it's just that for the moment I think Pan deserves better. You'll get what I mean later on.  
  
Names/Nicknames: Lady Cream-Cream, Lady Pan-Pan, Princess Marron-after a couple of chapters when she isn't such a bitch she will be called Mar (if you haven't noticed I don't like Marron very much but I will try to be nice to her). Princess Izabella-Izzy another bitch but she will never change (you have to have a bitch somewhere in a story like this plus she will fit into the plot later on). Princess Aileen-Ally, Princess Livila-Liv, Princess Jasmine-Jas and Princess Silydia-Sly these for are all friends Pan will join the group later  
  
*.* means thoughts mainly Trunks "." means speaking '.' means quote or something like that  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ or Stargate characters and Ancient Egypt sorry if I spelt the names wrong however I do own my characters *Touch them and die*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
What Lies Beneath  
  
"I can't believe they made me do this" muttered Trunks coldly  
  
"Don't worry, they can't have that bad a taste in girls can they. Plus I hear there's one from Earth" encourage Bra  
  
"Earth? The planet that Mum comes from?"  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"Now I'm really worried"  
  
"." sighed Bra  
  
As Trunks walked into the throne room he glared coldly at his parents then turned and sat in his chair. While they waited for the candidates to arrive Trunks thought about the sort of people they were.  
  
*Most are princesses. The only two that aren't are from my own race. I bet they are all bulky and not very attractive. The other six princesses are well according to mother strong but I wonder what strong would be in her standards properly enough to control me. On the other hand Father did have a say in who was coming, I know he has an eye for strength but beauty I don't think so, he can't know my taste in girls. This is going to be a very long 6 months*  
  
A servant walked into the room and announced that the two Sayian candidates had arrived.  
  
"Lady Cream and Lady Pan" announced the herald  
  
The two of them walked formally into the room wearing simple yet elegant dresses. Lady Cream was wearing a dress in a creamy (^_~) colour. It came in two parts: the first was a halter neck top that finished in a triangle and covered the waist of the skirt. The skirt was not very long it went just past the knees. Pan on the other hand was in contrast she was wearing a dark navy blue singlet and a black knee length skirt.  
  
*They are both certainly beautiful strong too though the one in the black is lowering her ki for some reason. Not bad*  
  
"Welcome, have a seat while we wait for the others" said Bulma kindly as the two of them took the first two seats at the table that was seat out. Just as they sat down the herald announced the next two to arrive.  
  
"Princess Izabella and Princess Marron"  
  
They walked into the room with air of authority around them. Princess Izabella wore a emerald green halter neck top with matching skirt and shoes. Princess Marron wore a blue ancient Chinese styled dress embroidered in gold were flowers.  
  
*There is something different about these two but I just can't put my finger on it*  
  
"Welcome and take a seat" said Bulma warmly. A few minutes later the next three arrived  
  
"Princess Jasmine, Princess Aileen and Princess Livila"  
  
Different again were Princess Jasmine, Princess Aileen and Princess Livila whom were all dressed to compliment each other which gave off the feeling that they know each other. Though a little inappropriate.  
  
"Welcome and join us" said Bulma again  
  
"Excuse me but are we waiting for anyone else" asked Princess Izabella softly  
  
"Yes we are waiting on one more" answered Bulma  
  
"May I ask who it is" said Princess Izabella  
  
"Umm, Princess Silydia" replied Bulma looking down at her sheet of paper that told of who each princess is.  
  
"Sly?" questioned Princess Jasmine to her friends as she looked at them they all shook their heads  
  
"Ask" said Princess Aileen  
  
"Queen Bulma, the Princess Silydia wouldn't happen to have a nickname would she" asked Princess Jasmine  
  
"No I'm sorry it doesn't say. Do you know who she is?"  
  
"If it's the princess that I'm thinking of you are not going to get much sleep over the next few months" said Princess Jasmine with a smirk  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Princess Silydia" announced the herald  
  
"You'll see" finished Princess Jasmine as she turned her head to see if it's the same person.  
  
Princess Silydia was a sight to see. Silver sunglasses and dressed in pure black. Black tube top showing a chain around her neck and a silver dog tag, black hipster cargo pants with chains hanging from the waist to the pocket, black sports shoes and a black sleeveless jacket that showed her well formed arms and the tattoos plus jewelry.  
  
*Now this one's something to look at. I wonder what's with all the black* thought Trunks  
  
"Welcome and take a seat" said Bulma trying to look beyond her appearance  
  
"Well nice too see that all of you made it. As you know you are here so we may find a suitable mate or our son Prince Trunks" hearing his name Trunks stood up and bowed.  
  
"You are going to be here for 6 moths so I hope you're all prepared. Well let me explain a few things to you be fore we show you your rooms. First of there are rules. You will have a schedule and you will stick to that schedule there will be free time to do what ever you want to. Second certain parts of the palace are off limits for safety and security reasons. As you can see on your schedules you will me participating in a range of things, you will learn what you don't know and work to perfect what you do. Now I can see that you are all tired let me show you to your rooms" finished Bulma  
  
Leading the way was Princess Bra and King Vegeta then came the first four ladies and princess that arrived then the last four including Princess Silydia and finally bringing up the rear were Queen Bulma and Princes Trunks. As they started to walk to their rooms Bulma and Trunks eavesdrops on the four princess's conversation in front  
  
"So." started Princess Jasmine  
  
"This is not out of free will" finished Princess Silydia  
  
"If it's not then how did you get dragged into it" said Princess Jasmine  
  
"Because of the person that read the letter" replied Princess Silydia  
  
"Mum"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Grandma"  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"But isn't the thing delivered to your parents coz that's how it got to us"  
  
"Yes it was but that particular morning mum was late for one thing or another and when mum is late she wouldn't have noticed if you handed her somebody's head on a platter"  
  
"That's right. But still how did you grandma come to read it?"  
  
"She was staying the night, mum left the letter on the kitchen counter where the fruit bowl is. You how much of a nutritional and cleanness nut grandma is"  
  
"That I do"  
  
"Well grabbing a fruit also meant clearing what ever was out. See this one of the reasons why no one can find anything when grandma has paid us a visit. Anyways she found the letter and decided to open it. I have no idea why. And out from that letter came what grandma would soon tell all her friends as the perfect opportunity"  
  
"Wouldn't that have been your mother though?"  
  
"Nope not this time. Mum has kind of given up hope on that particular problem"  
  
"Lucky you, mine's literary pulling her hair out about it"  
  
"Not lucky me, if mum eases of my back about marriage it gives someone else the chance to climb on and to my luck it happened to be grandma. Though I'd known for a fact that I was on the top of her 'Must Set Up List' since the day I was born anyways so there was no getting out of it"  
  
"Still, knowing you, you could've come up with some excuse lame but would work"  
  
"Well, that's why I'm wearing black"  
  
"Don't get it, no one of great significance has died"  
  
"No, no, no that's not what I meant"  
  
"Then what did you mean"  
  
"The only reason why I am here is because grandma didn't tell me about coming here until I got back from having my age old debate with the System Lords and now back in power and even more weird looking Anubus"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah, so all the time I got was to pack which, was about ten minutes"  
  
"But it only takes you a sec to work out an excuse"  
  
"I thought of that but grandma was stand over me and watching like was her next dinner so it was kind of hopeless. Anyways."  
  
"Don't tell me you changed your mind and actually wanted to come"  
  
"No of course not, I'm not as desperate as grandma has made me out to be. No I was saying that as bad as I know this is going to turn out to be it's a heck of a lot better than sitting in a room hearing mum lecture me about 'What I Should and Should not do while Engaging in Combat with the Go'uld"  
  
"I see your conflict"  
  
"Yeah well it was either this or a VERY long lecture about something I already know"  
  
"And you prefer this"  
  
"No well if it was any normal day and this came up hell no I'd rather hide under a rock."  
  
"But"  
  
"But grandma made the mistake of telling me that you guys would be coming"  
  
"Ah I knew there was a catch"  
  
"Yes well that and I wouldn't have to see my brothers ugly face for six months"  
  
"He's not that ugly" said Princess Aileen  
  
"Yeah sure Ally, the only reason why you don't think so is coz you've had a crush on him for how long now.four.five.six.years" counted Sly  
  
"Shut up Sly" growled Ally  
  
"Well it's true though now he might have some competition for your undying and unknowing love" mocked Sly sweetly while battering her eyelashes "No offense to you Prince Trunks" said Sly turning around  
  
"None taken" stuttered out Trunks being caught off guard by the sudden apology  
  
Rounding a corner they came to the corridor to which their rooms were.  
  
"This is were your rooms will be" said Bra "There is four to a suite to choose some friends"  
  
"We have our four" said Princess Marron  
  
"Okay then you other four will go together"  
  
"Sure thing" replied Sly  
  
"Okay here are your keys" said Bra handing over a key to each person and then stepping back watching all of them go in. When the first four went in they heard gasps. Then there was Sly and her group.  
  
"Well let's check this out" said Sly while sliding the key through the slid- lock walking in and walking back out and closing the door  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jas  
  
"Have a look" said Sly inviting her friend to go in. Jas walks in then walks out and says "I see"  
  
"Is there something the matter?" asked Bra  
  
"Err do you mind if I change the room a bit, I promise I'll change it back when I leave" asked Sly  
  
"What's wrong with the room"  
  
"It's pink" stated Sly disgustedly  
  
"You don't like pink"  
  
"Put it simply, nope hate the colour it's so..weak" said sly firmly as her friends laughed mockingly  
  
"Well I suppose if you insist" said Bra a little unsure  
  
"Trust me I do, no harm will come to your original room I promise"  
  
"Well then go ahead though I don't know how"  
  
"Thank you" Walking back into the room and holding her breath she came back with her side bag  
  
"You didn't" muttered Jas watching Sly pull out a small silver case open it and say "Take your pick unless you like your room the way it is" Seeing the case all four picked out their favourite and handed it to Sly  
  
"I'll be on my way then" concluded Sly as she walked into the rooms and shut the door. Ten seconds later she reappeared through the door and started to count to ten. When she got to the number ten everyone heard a loud BOOM then silence.  
  
"Lets see how things turned out shall we"  
  
"Lets" said Jas  
  
Bra, Bulma and Trunks having wondered if any part of the room was damaged by the loud BOOM followed them in. What they saw when they got into the room was absolutely remarkable. Their old fashioned pink haven of rooms were transformed into a modern domain or teenagers. What would have been a cozy living room was turned into a spacious dance floor with hardly any furniture except for a couple of weird looking chairs and two love seats. Looking at the colour scheme they saw the room to be painted with a dark blue-black ceiling, the wall adjoining to the rooms on the other side was a royal blue colour and had a slit in it. The adjacent wall was a cream colour with a massive TV screen in it, coming back along the other walls the colours were all different shades of blue and cream, the contrast between the colours reflected the bedrooms too.  
  
"Well what do you think" asked Sly  
  
"This is really something. I mean I knew you could do this but the last time I saw anything like this it was how can you put it err dull" answered Ally  
  
"I know what you mean. When I'm away there are times when I wish I had the comforts of home and the blackmail too" commented Sly  
  
"Blackmail? You don't mean to tell me that this is the room that everyone's trying to get their hands on" uttered Jas suspiciously  
  
"Actually this would be it" replied Sly slyly  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But how."  
  
"Easy, this is what I love about magic" said Sly as she pulled out from the ground what looked like a control panel for a ship "Enlarged storage space"  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Jas  
  
"Well most of it actually is but hey I'm like mum in certain ways can't bear to through anything out, you never know when something like this is going to be handy" stated Sly  
  
"Not that sort of shit I mean Shit! You must have the world's largest blackmail collection"  
  
"Nope I have the universe's largest. Trust me any bit of dirt you want me to find about anyone it's all here"  
  
"No kidding"  
  
Awed by the extreme changes to the room Bulma, Bra and Trunks just stood there like statues until Vegeta came in to see what had happened.  
  
"Woman what's going on" sneered Vegeta  
  
Silence  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"Oh sorry Vegeta I can't believe what I'm seeing"  
  
"Well you better believe it otherwise I wouldn't be able to live in it" muttered Sly seriously coming up to them  
  
"Girl she wasn't taking to you"  
  
"Fine" said Sly holding up her hands in defeat then walking into her room  
  
"Woman stop staring"  
  
"But it's amazing"  
  
"We have to get ready"  
  
"Oh what yes dinner. Everyone come here please" called Bulma. Everyone including the girls from next door came to see what she wanted "Err dinner will be in 3 hours please dress formally, yes that means a dress. There will be someone here to escort you all so please be prompt" said Bulma seeing the questioning looks on everyone's face  
  
"Is that all I have to get ready then" said Princess Izabella  
  
"Yes that is all you may go back to your rooms" turning to Sly and her friends she said "I will see you all in the dinning room" then she walked out with Bra and Trunks  
  
Meanwhile in the other room with Pan, Marron etc  
  
"Who do those people think they are, acting like they owned the place. Stupid" muttered Marron jealously  
  
"Marron stop being so judgmental" snapped Pan  
  
"We are their opponents, I am going to find everything bad about them and well let's see who really wins the prince"  
  
"Marron I don't think they really want to be here and come to think of it either do I"  
  
"Of course they do who wouldn't want to have someone like Prince Trunks and you I don't know what's going through your head" commented Marron harshly  
  
"It certainly doesn't seem like it. I heard them talking on the way here most of their conversation was how they got into this situation in the first place" said Pan ignoring the comment that was about her  
  
"Well in that case I'll just ruin their reputation, showing off like they are, they deserve it. But first I'm going to make sure the prince doesn't take a second look at them when they come to dinner ha-ha" laughed Marron deviously  
  
Back with Sly etc  
  
"Is it me or does that Princess Marron seem a little red when she came in here a sec ago" said Sly thoughtfully  
  
"Properly just you" replied Jas not taking much notice  
  
"Yeah. Hey thins is a really stupid question and you knowing me I don't ask this question very often." started Sly  
  
"Spill"  
  
"What the hell am I going to wear" shouted Sly to no one in particular while searching for clothes at the same time making everyone laugh so hard that they were rolling on the floor holding their stomachs  
  
In the family room{1}  
  
"So any comments" asked Bulma curiously  
  
"No" replied Trunks sternly  
  
"Oh come on Bro you have to say something about them, tell please" whined Bra  
  
"No but I will say this there is something different about that last Princess something I have never noticed in anyone before"  
  
A/N I know crappy ending but hey I lost interest in the last bit. Anyways please review. Hopefully the nest chapter won't so long. (  
  
{1} The Royal family's family room  
  
If you would like a note on the basic plot that might change please e-mail me at jewels783@hotmail.com 


	3. A Lot and So Little in Common

A/N Sorry for the major lack of update. I think I've just become the laziest writer in the world. I will get to the main plot in the next chapter or so. Anyways I have updated now and I'm on school holidays for a few weeks so updates will be more often...I hope. Thanks every one for reading and please review I could do with a helping hand.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Lot and So Little in Common  
  
"Now I know why no one ever asks you for help when it comes to fashion" stated Jas disgustedly  
  
"What!" exclaimed Liv  
  
"What do you mean. Look at me I look like a bloody holiday tree" yelled Jas hotly  
  
"A beautifully decorated holiday tree" said Ally trying to make a peace  
  
"I don't care what you say I still look like a tree end of discussion," said Jas as she hurried into her room  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Ally  
  
"To change out of this, this...thing," answered Jas  
  
"You don't have time we leave in 5 minutes" called Liv  
  
"Yes I do I'm just going to have to use magic"  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" questioned Ally  
  
"Simple, I'm lazy"  
  
"Well hurry up" shouted Liv as she watched Jas's door close  
  
"Now where is Sly?"  
  
"Knowing her she's properly going to be late again"  
  
"Actually for your information I'm ready," said Sly from behind them  
  
"Wow, maybe Jas should have asked you for advice instead of me" said Liv as she stared at Sly's gown  
  
"Better you then me. I didn't pick this out," answered Sly  
  
"Who did then?" asked Ally  
  
"It was none other than my dear old grandma"  
  
"Really, she has good taste, she knows what looks good on you"  
  
"I know though I don't know how she's doing it," said Sly  
  
"No one knows, it's the same with how mothers always knows your hiding something and what it is always is and always will be a mystery" said Liv  
  
"Ha-ha, I know what you mean, maybe when we get to that stage we'll finally find out," laughed Sly  
  
"If that girl doesn't hurry up..." started Liv  
  
"I'll go and check on her maybe she needs some help," replied Sly as she walked to Jas's room door. "Hey you ok in there?" yelled Sly  
  
"Fine give me 10 secs"  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"That'll be the escorts. Jas move your ass" shouted Ally opening the door. Standing outside were 4 extremely handsome male Sayains. Each in a suit though by the looks on their faces they weren't too happy about it.  
  
"Good evening, we will be your escorts tonight" said the first of the males bowing then offered his elbow "My name is Chex"  
  
"Good evening to you to" said Ally, turning to the others she continued "My friends will be out in a minute". The next to appear was Liv and she took the elbow of a guy named Kal. Then Jas came out and was taken by another named Sala. Finally Sly walked out closed the door behind her and put the card key in her pocket. She took the elbow of the last guy who was named Lett.  
  
As they walked out of their room they spotted the other four girls heading in the same direction dressed in beautiful ballroom gowns and chattering to their escorts except for one. Looking closer they could see that it was the girl named Pan who had pretty much the same sour look on her as Sly did.  
  
"So this is absolutely compulsory?" asked Sly courteously  
  
"Yes, it is compulsory for all new guests such as yourself to be presented formally to the court of advisors" answered Lett  
  
"Really, you have a court of advisors that is very interesting" commented Sly  
  
"Hey sly, do you think they are going to be anything like our court?" asked Jas  
  
"If they are there's going to be a lot of trouble" muttered Sly  
  
"Oh yes, we all know what will happen don't we..." said Jas  
  
"Unfortunately we do" replied Liv and Ally together  
  
By this time they had all arrived at the top of the stairs to the grand ballroom and were ready to be presented to the court advisors. The chief herald stood at the doors and welcomed everyone.  
  
"Welcome Princesses and Ladies you will wait here before you are presented. When I announce you, your escort will lead you first to their majesties and then the advisors from there you will be seated and once everyone has been presented the night will continue" instructed the herald as he turned to present Lady Cream  
  
"Righto" muttered Sly "I am going to be presented at court as a Princess how interesting"  
  
"Sly come on are you saying that you are surprised that this was going to happen" asked Liv "You can't be serious"  
  
"Oh I'm serious alright. The last time this happened was when I was like 5 and that was not the best experience I've ever had"  
  
"Formality is not meant to be fun Sly," stated Liv  
  
"That's why mum and dad stopped with all the royalty crap when they came to so call rule and that's why grandma hates us. Nice family we are aren't we," said Sly  
  
"Her Highness, Princess Jasmine Keira Riana of the Planet Carinaca" announced the herald  
  
"That's me see you guys down there" whispered Jas as she walked out and started down the stairs  
  
"Yeah, I better not be next," mumbled Sly  
  
"Princess Silydia..." started the herald  
  
"Dame it!" muttered Sly as she was walked over to the doors by her escort  
  
When the doors opened the first thing she saw was a crowded ballroom. Gathering up her confidence she started to walk gracefully down the stairs. At the end of the staircase sat the King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, Prince Trunks and Princess Bra. Reaching the end of the walk Sly turned and curtsied then walked elegantly to the side, waiting for the next girl to come in.  
  
"Well that certainly better than I thought it would" said Sly "I mean the last time I went to something like this the people had millions of questions to ask it took forever, but these people didn't ask a single one"  
  
"I think they're saving the interrogation for tomorrow after we've made a fool of ourselves and they know what type of people we truly are," commented Jas  
  
"You know you might have a good point they just want us here to know our darkest secrets," said Ally skeptically  
  
"Ally do you have to be so skeptical about everything. You know not everyone is trying to kill you," replied Sly  
  
"I know that but you know I can't help being suspicious about everyone and everything I don't know, it's a habit"  
  
"Sure is, I can see why people don't always get along with you," laughed Sly  
  
"Very funny. At least I'm not here because I can't stand up to my own grandmother"  
  
"You're grandmother is not some half crazed lunitic when it comes to great grand children, try dealing with that"  
  
"Sly I think what's his name coming this way" whispered Jas  
  
"Who?" replied Sly as she turned around "Oh evening Prince Trunks"  
  
"Very well would you like to dance?" asked Trunks charmingly  
  
"Thank you" answered Sly as they stepped onto the dance floor.  
  
"I think he might just have taken some interest in that Princess he's dancing with over there" said Bulma softly to her husband  
  
"She better be a good fighter. I will not have the heir to my throne mating with some half witted, weak, woman," muttered Vegeta  
  
"Don't worry when I sent out the invitations I made sure that the woman were not weak"  
  
"But that does not mean that they can't lie about it"  
  
"I doubt it. When I read her reply it stated that she is not what she appears to be. So I think that this girl might have a deeper level that our son will just have to discover on his own. She might even do him some good. Her grandmother seemed very sure that her grand daughter will not cooperate and she has done so, so far. I don't see a problem"  
  
"You better keep your word woman"  
  
"I don't see what is so special about that princess anyway, I mean she's not as pretty as any of us. She hasn't got the best choice in friends either" said Marron tartly  
  
"Totally right. If the Prince chooses her to be his bride there will be hell to pay" muttered Princess Isabelle  
  
"I can agree with you on that" said Lady Cream  
  
"What do you think Pan" asked Marron  
  
"I think you should at least talk to her before you judge her" answered Pan  
  
"Marron you should never have asked her, she doesn't know what she's talking about," snorted Princess Isabelle  
  
"At least I'm smart enough to make a worth while opinion," snapped Pan  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me, after all you are only a Lady and not a Princess like us" retorted Princess Isabelle  
  
"Unlike like you, I have a brain"  
  
Hearing that comment Princess Isabelle turned up her nose and said "Let's go girls we don't want to hang around with people like her, why don't you go and play with your trashy friends" as she walked away leaving Pan to stand there alone.  
  
Seeing Pan standing there by herself Jas nudged Ally and pointed to Pan, Ally in turn poked Liv and whispered "Why don't we go and talk to her she looks very lonely"  
  
"Sure thing we can never have enough friends" replied Liv "We can also keep a closer look on Sly and tease her about it later"  
  
"Two birds with one stone eh"  
  
"Absolutely" finished Liv as they all walked over to Pan  
  
"Hi I'm Jas and these are Ally and Liv but you know that already, we thought we might come and say hi" introduced Jas  
  
"Hi I'm Pan," returned Pan  
  
"Did you friends ditch you?" asked Jas  
  
"They're not really my friends but yeah"  
  
"No problem you can stay with us. You know Sly; you may join us in mocking her. She's not a very person who likes this sought of thing so it's a perfect chance to really rub it in her face" joked Ally  
  
Pan laughed and realized that these girls were not what the others thought them to be they were fun. "Sure love to," answered Pan  
  
"So Princess Silydia how are you enjoying your evening" asked Trunks as they danced around the ballroom  
  
"Very well thank you. I don't believe I have ever had the chance to have fun at this kind of event" answered Sly kindly  
  
"Oh, you have not been to many balls"  
  
"I... do you mind if I drop the formal talk its really annoying me"  
  
"Sure I was just thinking the same things"  
  
"Great. No to answer your question I have it's just that most of them are diplomatic balls and they are boring as. The other ones I take no interest in so I don't go"  
  
"How do you get out of them I have the same problem, but for some reason my mother always seems to get me to go no matter what my excuse is"  
  
"I have every many excuse and they all have something to do with diplomatic stuff so my mum just kind of lets it go, plus she's not that interested in the balls and either is the rest of my family. Parties I can deal with but balls boring I'd rather go to war rather than go to a ball"  
  
"You certainly have very interesting alternatives"  
  
"Have to keep my options open and different"  
  
"Unlike you my mother loves balls even if it's just to show of and so she has to drag everyone into it. See my dad doesn't like this any more than I do"  
  
"I can see that, no offence to you but he's not that sour expression all not doesn't his cheek muscles ever get tired"  
  
"Not really, he can keep it up all night and sometimes it gets even worse"  
  
"He sounds just like my brother Zac always with a mocking look, can get really annoying, sometimes you just want to hit and wipe that look off"  
  
"I feel exactly the same about my sister Bra, she does something wrong and I get punished for it"  
  
"Same here, my little sister family's favourite, spoilt brat and can never get in trouble urgh"  
  
"We have a lot more in common than I thought"  
  
"Indeed but than again you don't know me and what the so called 'application' that my grandmother sent in is not exactly correct either so I'm sure there will come a time when all of your family need to more than what's on that sheet of paper. By then you will not think that we have so much in common"  
  
"We'll see about that" 


End file.
